Kanomusu
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Short for Kanojo no Musume . Just when I thought I can give up on being a man, I saw her sitting at the bridge. And just when I thought I will finally be happy with her, her mother just blew it all off.
1. By Standers

Welcome to **Kanomusu (Kanojo no Musume or Her Daughter)**…Okay, so this story just popped up in my head while I was thinking about my mock story. Please enjoy the story and its stupidities. ^^ Just trying to unleash my potential plots and facts. Please review. ^^

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or anyone else but my plot and places. Events are also fan-made so resemblances are UNINTENDED.

**Warnings: **Foul words and strong/weak mature themes for some chapters. Sexual exploitation may also be expressed due to the usage of courtesans involved.

**Ratings: **Rated M Drama/Romance

…

**Kanomusu**

…

**Summary: **(Short for Kanojo no Musume). Just when I thought I can give up on being a man, I saw her sitting at the bridge. And just when I thought I will finally be happy with her, her mother just blew it all off.

…

**Kanomusu**

_**Seeing beyond the clothes and skin leads to seeing the soul…**_

…

_One hundred thirty-seven… cross out another day… another day failing about this hunt._

_Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I don't think I can make a story out of this life of mine. I never had a Dad and my Mom is always staying at her beloved hospital. I do have friends but we don't do anything extraordinary. One thing I always wanted is to have a girlfriend… because Mom promised me that she won't force me to waste ten years of my life for studying General Medicine if ever I find one this year and have her till graduation. But it's already mid-August and I still don't have anyone with me…_

The blonde-haired man sighs as he stays for a moment while walking. The class has just ended and he has lost another day for the so-called hunt. And in addition to that, another girl has just turned him down. He's starting to look desperate in the eyes of the women in school and so the line is running thin. It sucks to be him this very moment… trying to hopelessly escape the damnation his mother will bring down on him.

His breath falters as he decides to walk nearer the railings of the bridge to… think about jumping. He gulps and then he is about to mount the railings… only to hear a little thump not far away. He shifts his view at the far right and sees a distant figure of a woman sitting at the bridge's railings, her arms covering her face. The blond squints to see her figure clearer as she shifts to console her head from the bump.

"Shit. I fell asleep." She whispers as she rubs her hand against the developing bump on her head. She shifts her gaze from the reddish sunset horizon to the solid steel pillar that supports the bridge. Naruto goes to her and asks, "Nee-san, what are you doing there?" She then gazes at the blond… only to earn an intimidating gaze, "Just who the hell are you? And what do you care?" She snubs him before he can even answer… hooking her hair with her fingers as the insane wind blows.

However, Naruto starts recording her features… the cute girl's features that include her smooth milky complexion, flawless arms, thin build, silky raven-colored mane, long lashes and gem-like perfect circle onyx eyes. Her cute pout adds up as she grabs her skirt from flying higher. She tries to endure the insane wind conditions at the bridge with her dark cardigan and white satin dress and… bare feet?

"Where are your shoes?" The blond asks the maiden but she doesn't even bother to answer him. She grunts and sighs… saying, "I swim…" She then points at a distance and the blond looks at where her finger goes, "I swim all the way there." Naruto then twitches and says, "Are you pulling my leg? There are falls at the end of those waters." The blond squints again and then she jumps at the guy and they tumble down at the ground.

"Ouw, fuck! Hey!" Naruto yells at her but his mad face suddenly gets replaced by surprise as he stares at the girl whose nose is an inch away from his. She then rolls away from him and stands up. She combs her hair with her fingers and says, "Don't go beyond the railings. Abunai (It's dangerous)." Naruto then sits up and yells as she runs off, "Look who's talking!"

…

**Kanomusu**

**Rei Haruno Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: By-Standers**

…

_One_ _hundred thirty-seven… cross out another day… another day off my sanity countdown._

_Call me Sasuke because I don't want another name for my insane conditions. I'm not a whore… I'm just mentally damaged from all the things my Mother has done to me. And unlike any other man… I did not fight. It's not like I can anyway. Besides, she's helping me with a secret rebellion… against my very dictatorial surname. I'm chained to my damnation ever since birth and how I hate it to be standing here for being one of these puppet people of the socio-business world. I wonder how long would I last?_

The woman marches in the house as she ignores the maids that greet her. She then directly goes to the stairs only to be intercepted by her brother who is waiting for her at the top. He gazes at her dirty feet and then he says, "You should wash your feet first. You might get sick." She frowns and mutters as she crosses her arms before her chest, "It'll be better. I can die out of sickness."

"Oh, I won't vote for that, Sasuke. Mother can take you out your room and do things for you. And it includes making you take medicines." The brother grins menacingly and then Sasuke takes on another direction. Her brother follows her to the bathroom and she then raises her dress, thus revealing her thighs and dark short shorts. She then gets in and sits at the lid of the tub. She crosses her legs and gazes meaningfully at him, "Itachi."

Itachi chuckles and turns on the faucet that is near Sasuke as he kneels down. He raises his sleeves up to his elbows and begins washing his sister's feet, "You're making this a habit, bad girl." The water has already soaked her other feet and so she kicks to splash some cold water at her brother's face, "Don't… don't say that." He chuckles yet again and gestures Sasuke to switch her legs so he can wash the other one. Sasuke stares at him and then a tear suddenly rolls down her face, "I…"

Her brother gazes up at her and sees her eyes watery with tears. He then says, "Why are you crying, Sasuke?" Sasuke then blinks and notices the clouding eyesight. She rubs them off her eyes and says, "I don't know. I must have been staring too long." Itachi frowns and then stands up after finishing the little task. He then holds her shoulders and whispers, "You don't even know why you cry." Sasuke gazes at him and whimpers, "Is that something I should worry about?"

"… No… But I should." Itachi leaves her with a smile and Sasuke stays at the tub for a while. She then slides down the tub and lets the water wet the most of her. She then slides some more to submerge her body and head with the water. She then closes her eyes as she cups her hands at her breasts. _I know I'm driving myself crazy with all this pretending I have been doing. I'm sorry… I don't want to die. I just wanted to escape this fate. But… I don't want to be a woman anymore._

…

**Kanomusu**

…

The ramen cup smashes against the wooden table as Naruto sighs in great relief, "AH! That's very much REEEEEFRESSHIIIIIING!" He stays on his drank-in-grandeur pose for a moment… only to throw the instant ramen cup at the trash can violently, "This fuck can't just replaced Mom's FOOD!" He then sits down miserably at the chair and tilts it backwards to stare a little at the ceiling. _That woman at the bridge… I wonder where she is right now. What could she be doing? Did she run home barefoot?_

Beep! Beep! Bee-Beep! Beep! His phone starts to beep around and the surprise has caused him to lose balance and crash to the floor, "Sweet Fuck Mother of—!" He then gets up weakly and reaches for his phone, "Moshi… moshi?" He then hears a happy voice gesture from the other end, "Nyaaa! Naruto! Have you already eaten dinner?" Naruto suddenly forgets his frustration and a small smile curls his lips, "Just one cup of ramen."

"Oh, perfect! I bought some ingredients at the night market near the hospital. Ouw." Naruto continues to smile bigger despite the developing thumping sounds at the other line. The speaker continues to talk, "Sorry, Naruto dear. I'm supposed to be at the hospital but another doctor passed his leave so… they have him to take charge. And… can you help me at the door? I can't reach the knob." Naruto twitches and frantically runs towards the door to open it.

Shopping bags shroud his view and then he helps her carry the bags, "You could have called earlier." The blond retains his small smile as the woman drops herself at the chair, "I was planning to surprise you. I bought clothes and ingredients for shabu-shabu. I know it's a bit late but we can still eat later right?" Naruto nods and she then pulls his face to her for a short lip kiss. His eyes widen in surprise and she cheers up, "I haven't been home for two weeks! How's my baby?" Naruto then smirks and places his hand at the chair's back supporter as support so he can retain distance, "Nah. Just like normal, Mom."

"Eh?" His mother smirks and gives him a head-butt to make him fall back to the floor, "Well, I suppose you haven't seen a girlfriend just yet." Naruto rubs his forehead and gets up, "I still have some days to burn fortunately." His mother unbuttons her first four buttons and ties her long red hair, "I'll make the shabu-shabu. You try on the clothes I bought." The blond raids the bags and finds… something he can dangle in front of her, "Even this cute blue bikini?"

"We still have some time for some beach, Naruto. Wanna come with Mommy?" Naruto raises a brow and puts it back inside a bag… only to raid some other clothes. He then finds something as his mother starts cooking. He snickers and calls his mother's attention, "Hey, Mommy~!" She turns around and Naruto shows her those white sexy panties, "Why would a mother buy this?" She blushes and pouts, "Oh well, Uzumaki Naruto. Don't forget that this mother is single."

Naruto then pouts and puts it back to the bag. He then embraces his mother from behind and whispers, "When are we going to the beach?" She hums and then smiles big, "Tomorrow! I don't care if you have your classes because I know you're not that interested to attend them anyway." Naruto laughs out and then he sways with his mother as she sautés the ingredients, "Where are we going anyway?" His mother grins and then teasingly says, "Konoha Crystals."

…

**Kanomusu**

…

_Okay. So my Mom brought me to the most expensive beach resort there is in the district. And there are so many big-assed rich bastards in the shore… displaying their bastard stuffs and anything. My Mom has left me standing here in the middle of the sands to greet her… okay, sexy girlfriends with their husbands who are checking her out as well. I never wanted to be around rich—_ Naruto blinks his eyes once… twice… and then for a third time. The girl yesterday is walking at the shoreline with a white-cupped blue-strapped bikini bra and a dark blue shorts with red linings.

Then hands crawls creepily to his chest from his back. He twitches and then before he can even yell out, a woman nears her face to his with a very vulnerable expression, "Mah, nii-san. Your chest is very firm… can you tell me your name?" Naruto blushes as he feels her big breasts rubbing against his back. _Okay, maybe not all rich people are bastards._ The woman giggles, "They call me Rori…" She let goes and then Naruto turns to her… only to twitch. She gives a shy smile, "So don't call me Hinata or Hyuuga, Naruto-san."

"Wait… Rori?" Naruto inspects her with his eyes and then recognizes her as once of their classmates back then at middle school. _Right, she's Hyuuga Hinata from middle school. Everyone calls her their gofer and they even take her for a prostitute or a hooker. But… her body isn't really like this even from back then. Her breasts are like melons and her skin is… very smooth and milky. But…_ Naruto makes a discreet examination of her gold half-moon bikini bra and purple sarong.

"Neh, Naruto-san. What are you doing here at Konoha Crystals?" She shyly smiles and then Naruto strokes at the imaginary goatee, "Hmmm. Mom asked me to come with her. How about you?" She smiles bigger and says, "I'm here with Daddy. We're just enjoying the last days of summer." Naruto twitches as the word 'Daddy' and then a guy yells from afar, "Rori!" The two turns to see a well-build man with dark hair who is with a blonde man that seems to be much older than any of them.

Hinata runs to the brunet and kisses him as she jumps at him, "Mah, Daddy. You should have let me stay." He embraces her and caresses her head, "Sorry, Rori. But I don't want to distract them with my baby." Naruto stares at them… taking note of how his average-bodied middle school classmate has turned into a sexy goddess. _Too bad she's a prostitute… however, I guess the term 'sugarbaby' is much more applicable._

"Rori, who's that guy you're talking with?" The blonde man asks and then she waves at Naruto… but the guy responds like passing the call and then runs off somewhere. The brunet frowns and then Hinata whimpers, "Mah, Naruto-san isn't really fond of rich people." Her sugardaddy smirks and then gestures her to come with them instead. But the blonde man remains standing there… watching at how far Naruto will be running, "… Naruto… ka (huh)."

_Where did that chick go?_ Naruto frowns as he looks around to find the girl in blue. He places his hands at his hips and hums in wonder. Then someone leans her back at his and seems to play with her long hair, "By-standing seems to be tiring after all." He looks over his shoulder to see the woman's raven head and says with a trace of annoyance for getting leaned at, "We seem to be meeting much, Nee-san. Come, tell me your name."

"You're sounding like a fucking fat-ass that wants to pick me up." Naruto raises a brow at her sharp tongue and then comments, "Mah, Nee-san. I don't want anything to do with a crazy woman." She smirks and then goes to his side and takes his hand off his hips to hold it, "Sasuke. You must be Naruto." The blond twitches more at the familiarity rather than the hand touching, "How'd you know me?" She then leans her side against his and whispers, "I saw you with Kushina at the entrance."

"You're addressing Mom with her first name?" The raven nods and smiles faintly at him, "She said I can after all." She then begins pulling him to a direction and he doesn't object, "Kushina told me something about you. Name, age, height, weight—" Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "Did she narrate a whole slam-book page?" Sasuke smirks and says, "It's not normal for someone to introduce someone like that. The way she did it sucks."

"And you're saying?" The blond frowns at her as they reach the twin rocks that seem to divide one's eyeshot. Sasuke then sits in a W-form at the sand and pulls Naruto down to her lap. He then fixes his position and Sasuke begins stroking his hair, "You feel different from the rest. The radiance is unique and peculiar." _What the fuck is she talking about?_ The blond then starts to get up but she slams at his stomach and makes him groan in pain… her eyes locked at the early morning horizon, "Stay put."

…

**Kanomusu**

…

"I just spent the whole morning listening to incoherent murmurs of a crazy lady." Naruto murmurs as Kushina, his mother, joins him at the bed. He is lying at the soft mattress while thinking about what Sasuke talked about. She then sighs and combs his hair with her fingers, "Really? What did she say? Nice weather?" Naruto groans louder and sits up to face his mother, "She was talking about my body temperature and then about the marine animals that never knew the sun, the stars that we can't see, the… the trees that we cut— what the fuck happens to the fruits that never grew! Ma! What the hell!"

"…Sasuke." She mutters and then he twitches, "Is she the only crazy woman you knew?" Kushina pouts and pulls on his cheek, "Baka! She is my patient! I know the words she says tte ba ne!" She let goes and Naruto consoles his cheek… the woman sighing once more, "However, I don't know what she means." The blond annoyingly hums his agreement and then his mother stands up and leaves, "I'll just fetch you when lunch is ready." He goes back to bed and closes his eyes as he hears the lock clicked.

"_There are just some things that we don't care about… even if they exist. People cut trees without letting the fruits drop off on their own. Even the fruitarians don't care about the developing seeds inside a rotten apple. Humans say fishes migrate from one sea to another though it's just basically a big pond to the fishes. Mommy let butchers debone fishes but they don't bother bury the remains and wish them to be reborn. How about you, Naruto? Do you want to see all the stars beyond the sky?"_

_Sasuke looks normal… she acts a bit normal… her clothes are like somehow normal… but her mind is in a complete mess. She seems to be mentally ill… but whenever I look into her eyes that look far away, I see something I can't explain. Whenever I listen to her voice, there's something that's hiding beneath her words. I know I have my own problems to deal with… but there's something about her that I can't make out…_

Knocks come to the door and Naruto stubbornly gets up to get it. He gets near enough and is about to open it when he hears a familiar voice, "Kunaku (Knock)! Kunaku! Kunaku!" The blond raises a brow and opens the door only to see Sasuke in a burgundy night gown that only reaches half her thighs. His eyes widen in surprise and then Sasuke walks some more to shove herself at him. He backs off and the girl walks to keep distance as Naruto closes the door, "Oi."

"Naru…" She whispers as she clutches at his withered-green shirt and cries… mumbling nothing but sobbing so much. The blond hesitates to embrace her but then she pushes him to the bed which happens to be behind him. Sasuke then eyes at him with a fixed glare and then she smirks wide enough to look menacing. Naruto goes like asking her what the fuck with his facial expression and then Sasuke jumps at him like a cat. The blond groans in pain and then the raven tucks herself in his arms… already fast asleep. _What the fuck is wrong with this woman?_

…

**Chapter 1: By-standers**

**Kanomusu**

**Seeing beyond the clothes and skin leads to seeing the soul…**

…

Thank you for reading. ^^ Please review.

(I remember the little notes collection of pet peeve-arising memes of the ffn… I admit… I'm not changing my vocabulary for the meme of relating Sasuke to a bunch of black birds. XD)


	2. Full Moon

I thought of the second chappie… congratulations, me.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or anyone else but my plot and places. Events are also fan-made so resemblances are UNINTENDED.

**Warnings: **Foul words and strong/weak mature themes for some chapters. Sexual exploitation may also be expressed due to the usage of courtesans involved.

**Ratings: **Rated M Drama/Romance

…

**Kanomusu**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary: **The day kicks off with a blond named Naruto finding a peculiar girl named Sasuke on the bridge. Kushina, Naruto's mother, asks him to come with her at Konoha Crystals Beach, Hotel and Resort where he comes across Rori and Sasuke. Naruto finds out that she's having unstable mental conditions that don't show much on her beautiful face. Now that Sasuke invades his room, what is her next step to the path of insanity?

…

**Kanomusu**

_**Seeing beyond the clothes and skin leads to seeing the soul…**_

…

"Give me a good reason on why should I let you stay?" Naruto angrily pouts at the woman who just barely woke up when Naruto flipped her off of him. She is all coiled up at the bed as if a domestic cat, "I'm already here." Naruto does a face palm and then he sighs as he scoots nearer to the edge of the bed… the view of Sasuke's exposed legs lingering in his head. He then gets off and stretches for a while, "I'm just going to take a shower. And by the time I get back, you're out of here. Understand?"

"I don't have an aquarium." She mutters and then Naruto groans and then yells as he opens the bathroom door, "Just get out, motherfucker." _That girl sure starts to annoy me. But…_ Naruto faces the mirror and stares at his unfaltering reflection. He then gazes back at the door in faint realization and out of concern. He then closes his eyes and turns back to the mirror. He opens his eyes and stares at his eyes in the mirror. _There's something about her that makes me… want to know more about her. Know her much more than…_

He then goes to the tub and fills it up with lukewarm water coming out from one of the faucets. _The moment she fell asleep at my chest, my body seems to like it. I know it's not as stupid as arousal or excitement… but something else. This stupidity reminds me of what my mother has told me long ago. "The moment you meet your destined partner… is the first moment that you will feel unexplained yet the greatest happiness you look at a stranger's eyes." I wish it's not true, though._

Desired depth has been reached and then Naruto turns off the faucet before he starts stripping. Early day's clothes slip off his sweaty body… the AC has been turned on for 21 degrees. He is about to take off his boxers when Sasuke rushes through the door that almost break and throws herself at the sink. The azure eyes widen in horror as he watches the onyx orbs glare at the mirror. She then drops herself at the floor and looks at Naruto… "Na… ru."

The blond then pops a vein and yells at her in utter madness and embarrassment, "What the fuck are you doing in here!?" Sasuke stands up and walks to him, "The water is not yet cold." Naruto groans again and makes her face backwards as he holds her shoulders, "Stay there and don't look." Sasuke then smirks and sways seductively in her place, making Naruto twitch in curiosity. She then place her hands behind her and looks over her shoulder to see Naruto… her cute face equipped with an enticing smile, "Can I join you? Na… ru…"

"J-Join?" Naruto blushes at the seduction and then his grip loosens… then the girl faces him with utter malicious contents. The blond then twitches and then she pushes him at the tub to end up almost drowned with water. Naruto then fixes his position abruptly as he grasps for breath and balance… ending up sitting inside the tub, "Oi, onna (woman)! What the hell!?" Sasuke then steps in and sits down at the opposite side and folds herself with her knees at her face. The blond then asks in sudden surprise without any trace of disappointment, "You… you don't take your clothes off?"

"I feel small and weak without them. Turtles never lose their shells." The blond twitches yet again and then he says with a smirk on his face, "So there's a ten percent that you answer correctly, huh." He then retains the smirk as he leans his chin at his hand with his elbow at the tub rim. Sasuke smiles and then looks at him and whispers, "I still have ten percent of sanity then." Naruto then twitches and then Sasuke glares at the distance to the side, "Fucking great." The blond blinks twice and then pulls on her cheek, "Are you for real?"

Sasuke then glares at him, her mad eyes telling him to stop the… painful pinch. But the blond then grins a maniacal one and pulls harder. _This is funnier than I thought. She's really a cute thing!_ Sasuke then grabs his hand and bites a finger or two… so fast that Naruto hasn't had the chance to pull it away. The blond curses out loud and tries to take his hand back. The woman growls as she tighten the hold on his hand, not the grip of her teeth, as if a purring cat… but she doesn't seem to be mad. She's more like enjoying the fact that she's biting his fingers and Naruto can see it.

Within those genuinely happy eyes, he can see it. _What an enigmatic girl…_

…

**Kanomusu**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Full Moon**

…

"Oh that's truly nice." A raven-haired mature woman chuckles at what a red-haired woman has said. The grown-ups in the table enjoy the socializations and business talks. However, Naruto has been completely devastated by the fact… that that girl is Uchiha Sasuke, the daughter of the richest man in Konoha Valley. Apparently, his mother, Kushina, is the doctor that is assigned to check up on Sasuke and the bestfriend of her mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

They are eating at the same table of the Uchihas and Sasuke is sitting beside the uncomfortable blond. Naruto couldn't even believe that he's been literally touching a goddess with his undeserving hands… _and that crazy woman is a Konoha goddess?_ He hesitantly gazes at her and intently watches her glare at the food. He then whispers at her, "If you wanted to fight with the steak, take it outside." She then looks at him and instead of receiving a deadly glare, he earns a pout from her, "It's eating grass."

Kushina, Itachi (Sasuke's brother), Mikoto and the crazy woman's father, Fugaku, look at them as a sweat-drop falls from Naruto's head as he feels like laughing out loud and hit her head at the same time. But the natural piercing gazes of the Uchihas punch through Naruto and he can't even do a thing… other than silently gulping at the hesitance. Itachi then sighs, breaking the tension, and takes off his table napkin. "Sasuke, come with me for a moment." The woman follows him and Kushina threatens her son, "Naruto… tte ba ne."

…

**Kanomusu**

…

The wash room at the restaurant is unisexual so Itachi can stand in front of the mirror while fixing Sasuke's hair. The tranquility of the room seems to be unusual for a wash room… but it does tell them about the absence of any other entities. The brothers aren't talking about something earlier… but within the silence lies their telepathy. Itachi finishes tying one end and then sighs as if saying… _Please, Sasuke. Please._ Sasuke blinks and stare directly at her brother's eyes. _NO._

Since they are the gods of the Konoha Valley, the Uchihas, no one wanted to walk in there and disturb their voiceless conversation by a stranger's mere existence. But someone does… and he doesn't care as long as he's acquainted to the siblings. He goes for the mirror and whispers with a smirk of arrogance, "Ever beautiful Sasuke… how's your sanity level?" Itachi glares hardly at the guy who seems to be unaffected because of the 'I'm protected by Sasuke' shield. The woman then answers, "Someone told me I can still respond correctly by ten percent."

"Sasuke." The older raven calls her attention and then she answers, so meaningfully that he knew she wants something else, "Itachi. Father is looking for you." Her brother twitches and sighs as he slowly walks out of the room while glaring at the brunet. Then the brunet snickers as he peeks to see if Itachi is still there… only to find none, "Kowai (Scary). I can't believe you can stay under his eyes." Sasuke then brushes the untied part of her hair, "I can't believe you're marrying your prostitute either. Hinata, isn't it?"

"Be on the safe side and call her Rori, Uchiha Sasuke." The brunet murmurs and then Sasuke glares at him through the mirror. She looks so hard that the mirror might break, "Then be on the safe side and never threaten me, Inuzuka Kiba." However, instead of glaring back or smirking in egotism, Kiba laughs out loud uncontrollably, "You keep on repeating how I say things! UNCONSCIOUSLY! Ahahaha! Mah, Sasuke… that's an improvement right there!" He pokes the girl's forehead and then Sasuke tries to bite his finger.

"No-no, Sasuke. Be a good girl." He laughs out some more and washes his hands, "And yeah, Sasuke. You seem to be still attracting suitors… bad news, don't you think?" The girl then goes behind him and leans on him for an embrace, "Tell me you hate me." Kiba laughs out as he wipes his hands with a towel and says, "No chance, ojou-sama." He then leaves Sasuke glaring at him as he waves goodbye.

…

**Kanomusu**

…

Naruto, the uneasy blond, is staring at the direction of the wash room until he sees Sasuke walk out of the place. He then sees Rori's daddy walk out and fix his tie and the blond squints at him. Seeing that everyone in the table is enjoying on their own, he slips off and goes to the wash room. He then sees Sasuke glaring at the mirror again. He then speaks as he makes his way to her, "Sasuke. Do you know that guy? The one who just got out?"

Sasuke then looks at him and her eyes tames down a bit, "Inuzuka Kiba." The blond twitches and then walks near her, making their reflections stand next to each other, "What did he do?" The raven then pulls off her done pigtail and begins brushing her hair again, "It's raining." The man freezes and sighs as he does a faint face slam, "What would I expect from a ten-percent sane woman…" He then takes the brush and fixes Sasuke's hair for a braid. The woman twitches and then she says with a breaking-free jerk, "Anchor's up!"

Naruto then let goes of her hair as the strands quickly slides off until the braid disappears. The blond then brushes her hair again some more… upon seeing a similar tie like what she is holding. He grooms her hair into pigtails and then the raven smiles a bit at the interpretation. Naruto finishes and then says, "If you want to talk, then say things clearer. And it seems to me that… you're just pretending to be crazy."

"Naru…" Sasuke twitches and whispers… and then she swings her arms backwards as if reaching for something on Naruto. He then jerks away with the brush in hand and she turns around to face him. His eyes widen as he stares at the malicious yet sweet look on the woman's face, "Naru~." She then takes a grip on his collar and leans on his chest… making him blush for the distance. She then nears her lips to his and… whispers, "Cage…"

He gulps.

"Bird."

…

**Kanomusu**

…

Naruto is standing at the coastline while thinking about what happened earlier at the wash room. The glint in the raven's eyes is much more different and meaningful than the ones she has given him before. The blond decides to close his eyes to vividly recall the way she looked when she whispered those words. _Caged bird? Is that what she means? What is she referring to, too?_ He does a deep breath and opens his eyes… only to be surprised by a chirping lady, "Naruto-san!"

"Gugh!" Naruto screams in horror as he stumbles down from the sudden appearance. Hinata giggles as she helps up a glaring plus pouting Naruto, "Sorry, Naruto-san. I didn't mean to startle you." The man dusts himself from the embrace of the white sand and then discreetly examines what seems to be a different Hinata beside him. She doesn't seem to be as shy as how she is that morning. He even watches Hinata move as if flirting and seducing the blond man.

"What are you doing here? Your daddy might see us and think… of something else." Naruto places his hands at his hips, tossing the edge of his green open cardigan and revealing his firm and nice body some more. She shakes her head and twirls her stray hair at the shoulders, "He knows that you used to be my classmate back in middle school. And he's confident that you don't have what it takes to take me away." She giggles and then Naruto pops a vein… before grabbing her voluptuous breasts with a malicious grin, "Do you want me to rape you?"

"Naruto-san." She holds his wrists and smiles sweetly, "We, courtesans, never resisted sex… besides, you shall be sued if you don't pay correctly." Naruto then twitches and then Hinata takes off his hands, "What you're trying to grope cost millions." The blond then shrieks for a moment… only to run around while screaming out of grave frustration, "What the fuck is going on!?" He then begins pulling on his hair, "Why the fuck am I getting surrounded by crazy women!?"

Hinata then giggles and then swings her hands behind her, "I heard you were meeting with Sasuke. And it seems to me that it is true. Only she can drive a man crazy like that." Naruto then twitches and slows down to a stop… before walking nearer Hinata, "You… You knew Sasuke?" Hinata smiles again and then she bounces in her place, "Yep." The blond grabs her shoulders and glares at her, "Tell me… what in the world is Sasuke?" The brunette twitches and cocks her head to the side, "A girl?" He then let goes and turns around to stroke at an imaginary goatee, "I can't figure her out."

"She's been always like that. She totally scares away her potential daddies." Naruto twitches and then faces Hinata, "Potential daddies? She's… just like you?" Hinata chuckles a little and shakes her head, "No, we're not alike. I already have a daddy and I'm not really paying the agency anymore. But Sasuke does… it's hard to get a daddy with the way she acts, after all." He then shifts his eyes to the ground, "She's… also a prostitute…?"

"I'll let you in a secret." Hinata chirps nearer and then Naruto looks at her. She holds his shoulders and whispers at his ear, "Apparently, we have rules in the agency. Only daddies can touch the courtesans. Potential daddies can only talk to them." Naruto's ear perks and then he turns to face Hinata as she pulls back with a smile, "Sasuke's still a virgin?" Hinata chuckles at the speedy message processing, "I'm not really sure. But it seems to me that she is. But I warn you… you need to be a millionaire, Naruto-san."

_What was that again? Sasuke's a virgin? I don't know… but that kind of news seems to be stirring my senses. The last time I check, I was never sexually attracted to Sasuke. But who knows… she's been seducing me moments earlier. So… what if… Sasuke wants me… so baaaaaaad? What if… she's the one I need to save my college days? But how can I even…—_ "Naruto-san!" Naruto shrieks again and Hinata pouts.

…

**Kanomusu**

…

Night time comes and then Naruto gets in his room to call it a day and head home early morning. He opens the door and freezes at his spot… as he sees Sasuke seductively moving as if doing backstrokes at the covers. She is just in a see-through blue gown with her black tank top that only covers her upper torso and her black panty shorts. She then moans like a purring cat, "Naru." The blond stands dumbfounded at the door for a while… until he gains the energy to close it behind him… "Sasuke."

Another surge of strange feeling conquers the man as he walks nearer the seducing raven siren. She sits up and then unbuttons her see-through gown as she eyes meaningfully at the blond. He discreetly licks his lips and then he says, restraining his building emotion, "Sasuke, what are you doing?" She smiles flirtatiously and then Naruto mounts the bed to somehow get above her. She then embraces him as he gets near enough and pulls away briefly with her arms still around his neck, "Naru." She then licks his lips while moaning and strongly gives him the initiative.

"The full moon is here. Howl with me."

…

**Chapter 2: Full Moon**

**Kanomusu**

**Seeing beyond the clothes and skin leads to seeing the soul…**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review. ^^


	3. Dancing Flowers

Whoa! Here's the third chapter! Time for petting! ^_^ Kidding. ^_^

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or anyone else but my plot and places. Events are also fan-made so resemblances are UNINTENDED.

**Warnings: **Foul words and strong/weak mature themes for some chapters. Sexual exploitation may also be expressed due to the usage of courtesans involved.

**Ratings: **Rated M Drama/Romance

…

**Kanomusu**

…

**Last Chapter's Summary: **Naughty and crazy Sasuke begins to seduce Naruto but the blond seems yet to be affected. Unlikely, Sasuke has Hinata and Kiba, Hinata's daddy, as acquaintances. And with a short conversation with the brunette, Naruto learns the nature of Sasuke's job and realizes something. As the night crawls to put people into slumber, Sasuke shows up at Naruto's bed… begging for something.

…

**Kanomusu**

_**Seeing beyond the clothes and skin leads to seeing the soul…**_

…

"_The full moon is here. Howl with me." _Sasuke's voice seems to have acted as if a key to a seal. Something within Naruto vanishes in an instant as he suddenly grabs Sasuke's face and kisses her hungrily. He then starts taking off his polo shirt while beginning a racking motion to further stimulate the both of them. Her hands then seductively caressing his shoulders as he starts groping her ass after lunging her back to the sheets. They loudly moan within the intense kiss and can't help but to think about nothing but sex.

_Just this morning, I thought of not having anything to do with the crazy woman named Sasuke. But right now, look at me. I'm all up to fuck her. Something's wrong with me, I know. I guess it's because of what Rori said a while ago. But damn… maybe I wasn't really thinking. Oh shit. My mind is in complete ruins! I must be getting too near with Sasuke… her insanity is leaking! But hey… I never had sex anyway… and she's very delicious. Hmmmm… mmmmm…_

The woman then plays with his hair as he goes to lick her jaw and neck. The steamy atmosphere continues on and then she whispers as if a sudden thing comes back to her, "Naru… you were talking to Hinata— Rori a while ago, right?" Naruto slowly huffs at her neck and says without bothering to look at her face, "Ah yeah. She told me that you're a pros— courtesan." Sasuke takes a deep breath and angrily mutters, "Prostitute… courtesan… what's the difference? Fucking Hinata."

The blond then laughs out at her normal sudden mood swing and then begins to suck her neck hardly. Sasuke then glares at his hair and pulls on it for a second, "Naru, no hickeys." Naruto groans and lifts his body a little to peck at Sasuke's lips which erased the glare in her eyes. He then cups his hand at Sasuke's breast, "I'm sure this won't leave anything." The woman smiles faintly and then he slides her shirt up to reveal her virgin tits that seem to beg to be sucked.

He then licks his lips again in so much excitement while massaging her breasts as she moans with a vulnerable face. His grip starts to get harder and Sasuke can't help but to moan louder. He then begins to suck her tits hungrily and the woman continues to moan harder than earlier. She let goes of him and slides her arms under the pillow before arching her back to help Naruto. Drool is starting to drip from the corner of her mouth which makes Naruto much more excited. "Naru… I want— MORE!"

…

**Kanomusu**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Dancing Petals**

…

_Don't worry, I'll give you some more!_ Naruto stops sucking and let goes of her body with her humming a faint 'why'. He then backs off a little and sits down as Sasuke gets up, her eyes looking like begging for him to continue. The blond then unzips his pants and seems to be fishing something out of it. Sasuke then leans to his chest and leaves wet kisses as she drags her head down to his lap. He smirks as he whispers, "I know you want this, too." He draws out his length and then she gives it a lick before sucking… throwing Naruto to bliss.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" The two twitch and the blond turns to the door… where a mad and flustered Kushina is standing, "What do you think you're doing tte ba ne!" Naruto points at the redhead and yells, "M-Mom! You're not supposed to— Ouw!" Sasuke suddenly bites his dick hardly and he consoles it as Sasuke lets it slide off her mouth and fixes her clothes. She then gets off the bed with Naruto swearing… only to stop before Kushina. She looks back at the pained guy and says, "You're paying for the next one."

"Yeah, whatever. Fucking woman…" Naruto consoles it some more and then Kushina lets her pass. She then goes to Naruto after closing the door behind her, "What did she do, Naruto?" The blond then begins to groom his clothes and asks, "Why did you walk in, Mom? There's no way you're jealous." Naruto childishly glares as her with a pout and then Kushina pats his head, "I was just… uh, thinking… we don't have that much money to pay her." _I wish that's just that simple…_

…

**Kanomusu**

…

The beach experience has elapsed and he has never met Sasuke again back there. Naruto miserably waits for the start of classes as he recalls the fact that Kushina told him not to get near Sasuke again. He then recalls what happened last night… and face of the woman that seems to be pushing him away and nearer like she's a giant magnet that switches poles._ Well, she has what it takes to be hunk magnet. Her smooth skin, her vulnerable screams…_ And before Naruto knows it, his nose is bleeding. _Sasuke…_

"What the hell…" He hears someone whisper that and then he goes off his daydreaming… only to see their class' cream of the crop, Haruno Sakura. She is eyeing at him with her emerald eyes that are tainted with disgust. Naruto then notices the nosebleed and wipes it off, "Sorry. That's not for you, too." He then takes note of her carnation pink hair, flat chest, fair complexion, and the loose-fitting green tartan skirt. Her cream shirt also gives out a different style with that red scarf she loves to wear.

She then shivers and turns away to get to her seat… with Naruto frowning at her. _Fucking Haruno Sakura. One of the most beautiful girls in school but she's one heck of a bitch, I'll say. I tried to court her once but she gave me a fucking loud rejection._ Naruto then checks his cellphone… oblivious of Sakura's actions. She looks around and then hurriedly goes to the seat next to his. The blond jerks a little when he notices the pinky looking at him and then she asks, "Uzumaki…?"

Naruto hums and then waits for her question… watching her grow nervous with that photo she's holding. She then starts, "Uzumaki… do you know this woman?" She hesitantly shows him a picture of a brunette in an orange dress… _who— wait! Isn't that Hinata?_ "That's Rori. Why are you asking? Why do you have her picture, too?" She quickly hides the photo and asks without answering the blond, "Are you friends with her?" Naruto then raises a brow and decides to look at his phone again, "Nope. Just met her yesterday." He then hears her sigh in relief, "…I see."

His phone then beeps and then he frowns at the foreign number. Sakura twitches and then leans closer to see what the message is all about. Naruto opens the message and there written, 'Naru. I'm at the same place today. I just need you…' Naruto blushes for having someone read that and then Sakura gasps with a blush, "Wha…" She then glares at the phone and talks with a pissed-off tone, "Such indecency! She's begging like a slut!" Naruto pouts and mutters, "She's a courtesan. What do you expect?"

"You… you're hiring prostitutes!" Sakura then starts screaming madly at the confused blond, "I thought you're a decent man! You whoremonger!" She then unduly hits the guy and Naruto groans until he suddenly yells back, "The fuck! What was that for? And why do you care tte ba yo?" She stops and blushes harder as she stutters at her words, "Uhm… it's because… I… damn, don't ask me!" She then runs back to her seat and then Naruto responds to the message. 'Sure, I'll be there, Sasuke.'

…

**Kanomusu**

…

School time is done and the blond walks out from their classroom… and then Sakura discreetly follows him around. The very thought ticks him off and so he decides to confront her in the next moments. He then goes to the men's lavatory and then the pinky pouts and goes to the nearby window to pretend looking far away. Naruto then stands behind her with his hands crossed before his chest, "Why are you following me?" She gasps and turns around to face Naruto with a blush, "I-I'm not."

Naruto leans closer to her, making his face get closer to hers, "I don't believe you, Haruno." She stares at his eyes some more… with her panicky ones and then she suddenly look away, "I… I just wanted to see… t-this Rori. Is she really… a prostitute?" _Why would she want to meet Hinata? Is there something that she wants to ask? _Naruto straightens and then checks his phone, "I don't meet Rori on a regular basis. And that wasn't from Rori… it was from someone else."

The pinky gasps and then she yells, "You had another one! How many girls do you have?" She then begins to hit the confused blond again, "You dirty—!" The blond catches the next one and then he drags her inside the men's lavatory which is empty… is it? He then locks the door and angrily talks to Sakura, "Haruno, why are you hitting me? And why do you care anyway? You rejected me, right? Are you getting crazy? Why is every girl getting near me is crazy?"

She then shuts up ad tucks her hands under her arms, "… I'm not crazy. I'm not a prostitute." She then huffs and whispers with Naruto barely hearing her words, "Why do you prefer prostitutes, anyway? Are you that desperate? And you're burning your money on those worthless sluts." Naruto twitches and then he leans his arm at the sink as the other hand goes to his hip, "Women… not as plain and simple." The pinky then twitches and freezes as the guy walks off the lavatory.

"H-Hey, Uzumaki!" Sakura twitches and then tries to catch up with him but he is already gone out of sight before she knows it. She then hears a toilet flush and someone comes out of the cubicle, "Yo, Haruno. You can hook up with me instead." He winks and then Sakura raises a brow, "Uhm… ew. Don't get near me." She then walks out the lavatory and everyone who saw her wonders at their grounds and then they watch the other guy come out with a smirk, "Phew. Scorching."

…

**Kanomusu**

…

Sasuke is sitting at the same pillar and then Naruto carefully goes to her, "Hey, Sasuke." She remains still and then the blond gazes at her legs which are getting exposed by the moderate wind carrying her cotton green skirt. He also records that green ribbon at her head, white ribbon at her waist that serves as a belt. The wind blows harder and even her green short shorts get to be seen. The blond's nose has almost bled at the scene but then Sasuke whispers, "If you stopped loving me… I will be a fish going back to the waters."

Naruto gazes at her and then he gets a hold of her skirt and weighs it down to her lap with his hand, "Are you saying that you will jump?" Sasuke just answers as she opens her legs a little wider, making his hand fall in between her inner thighs, "Flying fish." Naruto twitches at the action and seems to savor the warmth of her thighs as he moves his hand as if groping her, so slow and seducing, "Neh, Sasuke. Want to continue where we left off yesterday?"

"We'll fall off the bridge." She answers and then Naruto takes his hand off and the skirt begins flying up again. He then gives her a squint, "I didn't say let's do it here." He then touches her thigh, making her jerk a little at the spark of skin-to-skin contact, "My place. Mom wouldn't be home tonight… that's for sure now. What'd you say?" He then caresses her inner thigh again and then she looks at his eyes, "… Rori must have told you how much a night can cost."

"Geez. This whole money thing is turning me off." Naruto let goes and crosses his arms at his chest, murmuring dismayed thoughts. Sasuke holds down her skirt and smirks arrogantly again, "That what happens to poor people." The blond looks at her and then notices her green sandals with long straps that embrace her ankles, "Hey, you're wearing shoes now." She looks down at her shoes and says, "It has straps."

"Why don't we just walk back till we reach the house? Sex doesn't matter right now." Naruto beckons her to come and Sasuke then insists to stay, "Sea otters only lie d—!" Naruto goes to the safe edge and pulls her off the edge with his hand on her breasts. She then moans in pain and embarrassment while he's on it. He successfully takes her off but he still has his hands on those hills, massaging them seductively, "Heheh, sorry. Did it hurt?"

"Fuck you, Uzumaki Naruto." She swears but then she holds his hands, "But aside from Doggie-chan and Itachi, you're the only one I wanted to talk to." Naruto twitches and then Sasuke smiles away from the blond's view, "You're right. I'm pretending to be crazy." The guy twitches and Sasuke squeezes at his hands so he let goes of her breasts. She then turns around and holds him close, "I don't want to have sex… but I want to feel you more. Much more." She then leans closer… for a passionate kiss.

…

**Kanomusu**

…

The next day has come and gone and Naruto is on his way home again from a very boring day from school. Ever since he accidentally met Sasuke on his thought-so fated day, things have changed and he has looked forward to every meeting with Sasuke. The girl must be crazy or not but she seems to be the most important thing to him right now… next to his mother. But Kushina seems to not like the girl… to be with her son. And it seems that another girl is showing undue interest in him.

Haruno Sakura has been keeping a tight eye on him starting from yesterday… ever since she heard that Naruto has been meeting with courtesans. She has been following him around yesterday even until he left her at the men's lavatory and disappeared from her sight. Just today, she's starting to act strange still and the girls around her seem to be telling her things that irks Naruto. She has been eyeing at him with a glare and he tries to just ignore her piercing glare.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Naruto groans as he frowns at the pinky girl Sakura who is tailing him around. She then huffs and says as she places her hands at her hips, "I'm not following you, Uzumaki. We're just going the same way." The blond frowns and whispers, "Then why don't you go on ahead?" The pinky shrieks and then she huffs once again at the side, "You'll just be staring at my ass! You're a prostitute psycho so… I know you would do that!"

"Oh yeah sure." He then knocks on her chest which seems to be highly offensive and harassing for the pinky. She gasps at the action and Naruto stares at her _amusing_ face. He then walks ahead and then she starts yelling at him, "How dare you touch me like that!? Hey, come back here, you asshole!" He then stops walking and she bumps against him. He looks over his shoulder to glare at her, "Didn't you notice? I just gave you a reason to follow me around? I'll apologize if you stop following me."

Sakura is about to yell back when the people around them start chattering loudly… about big boobs. They then see a beautiful brunette in a rather provocative clothing of tight-fitting black shirt and extremely dangerous short skirt. The beautiful woman with a sumptuous figure looks around while holding on to her visitor pass and then Naruto runs to her. Sakura follows him and then the blond asks, "Rori? What are you—?" she then clasps her hands and pulls Naruto for a kiss that made everyone drop their jaws. She pulls him away with a wink, "Hiya, Naruto-san. I came to fetch you up!"

…

**Chapter 3: Dancing Flowers**

**Kanomusu**

**Seeing beyond the clothes and skin leads to seeing the soul…**

…

Thank you for reading and please review…


End file.
